They're Always Nice
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Credence Barebone is alive and needs a job. There's a bakery he knows of that should be a good place for him to try.
1. Chapter 1

New York City was dark.

Gray skies and fat drops of rain had bombarded the city for days, putting everyone in a rather dreary mood.

So dreary that Kowalski's Bakery was surprisingly empty. Not a good thing for the owner, but a welcome change for the lanky young man who walked cautiously toward it.

Credence Barebone pulled his hat down lower over his face as he made his way to the pastry shop. The gold lettering painted on the windows came quickly into view and Credence stopped in front of the door.

Soaking wet, he tried to straighten up his faded black suit before he stepped inside. He registered the jingling of a bell before all of his senses were engulfed by the treats inside.

Credence removed his hat and began to wander around the shop, a trail of raindrops being left in his wake.

He had the store to himself for a few minutes before a heavyset man walked out from the back.

"Hello," Jacob Kowalski greeted Credence cheerily. "How can I help you today?"

Credence walked up to the counter slowly, trying to muster up courage with every step.

"Um, hello," he began quietly. "I was wondering if it would be possible to-" He stopped suddenly when he noticed how the man at the counter eyed him in his probably pitiful looking state.

Credence felt like an exposed nerve.

"I, uh, never mind. I'll just- I'll just, uh, be- be going." He turned around to walk out, but he was called out to.

"Hey kid, wait! It's pouring out there, why don't you wait for the rain to let up a bit?"

Credence turned to face the man slowly, listening.

Jacob continued, "How 'bout I get you a dry towel and a warm pastry, huh? Free of charge. You look like you could use them both."

Credence walked back up to the counter and shook his head. "No, thank you sir," he protested. "That won't be necessary. I don't want to get you in trouble or anything-"

"I'm the owner. I won't get into trouble, and I insist. It's miserable out there, kid. Stay in here and dry off."

"I… I don't know."

Jacob put a hand up. "I insist. Now come on back here with me, I'll get that towel for ya." He motioned Credence forward.

Credence reluctantly followed Jacob into the sterile looking back. He watched Jacob enter a small closet and then surveyed the room. The space was filled with metal shelves full of dozens of pastries. A small table and two chairs sat beside an empty sink. There was a wide counter top work space, and multiple ovens that were all cool at the moment.

Jacob reemerged and threw Credence a towel. He caught it and removed his hat so it'd be easier to dry himself off.

"Now what kind of pastry is your favorite? I've got paczkis, babka, piernik, what do you like?"

Credence didn't cease his drying. "I… I really don't have a favorite, sir."

Jacob shook his head. "Ah, no problem. I'll grab you a paczki, they're my grandmother's recipe."

Credence continued to dry off, much more comfortable without water constantly dripping off of him.

Jacob returned from the front and placed the plated paczki on the small table. "Sit down. Enjoy it while it's warm," Jacob encouraged.

Credence did as he was told and sat down to eat. The sweetness of the paczki was like nothing Credence had ever tasted. The warmth of the pastry quickly spread though his body and ebbed away the cold from earlier.

Jacob sat down across from Credence, but let him finish his paczki before he started to talk. "So, what was it you originally came in for?"

Credence winced slightly at the question. He should have just left before.

Oh, well. "I, uh, I was going to ask if you had any need for a new employee, sir," he admitted quietly.

Jacob's eyebrows raised in surprise. Not what he expected, but he thought the kid seemed nice enough, albeit very shy. He'd probably work out okay after some training.

"I did actually just lose one of my guys. Got married and moved to the suburbs. Sure, I'm happy he's happy but I lost a good worker. I could use someone new to help me here, if you're still offering."

Credence met Jacob's eyes with his shocked ones. "Do you really mean that?"

"Absolutely! I just need to know one thing."

"Okay." Credence was reluctant.

Jacob smiled. "I need to know your name."

A small smile spread across Credence's face. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Credence. My name is Credence."

"Well, Credence," Jacob extended his hand. "Welcome to Kowalski's."

* * *

Notes: A thought that came to me one day. I thought Credence would fit in well at the bakery with Jacob, so this came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

It took weeks for the sun to come back out.

But once the gray clouds disappeared, everyone came out of their homes with smiles on their faces again.

Kowalski's Bakery was packed full with customers again, too. Baked goods of all shapes and quantities constantly walked out the door.

Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, and Queenie Goldstein were headed toward the bakery to check up on Jacob. It didn't matter to them that he couldn't remember, they still visited the bakery together when Newt was back in the city.

There was a line when they arrived, dozens of people ogling the pastries through the windows. It brought smiles to the trio's faces. Queenie's especially. Jacob's success made her heart swell.

The fast pace of the line got them to the door in a few minutes. When there was enough room inside for them to step inside, Tina led the way.

The little bell jingled, she saw who was working behind the counter, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tina are you alright?" Newt asked.

Tina's eyes didn't move, her head didn't turn. She just pointed as nonchalantly as she could and whispered, "look."

Newt and Queenie moved out from behind her to see what she pointed to. Queenie let out a small gasp and brought a hand up to her mouth when she saw. Newt just stared silently with his mouth agape.

"I thought he was dead," Tina trailed off quietly.

"I suppose not," Newt commented. His mouth had shut and returned to a more neutral expression. "I'm glad."

The trio pulled themselves together before it was their turn in line. When they reached the counter Newt and Queenie went to order and make small talk with Jacob while Tina went over to Credence.

Credence's eyes grew wide as he recognized her. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to say something but failed.

Tina shook her head gently. "Don't," she said. "Don't say anything. It's okay." She watched as Credence blew out a breath, he relaxed.

A small smile spread across Tina's lips. Her voice was quiet. "How are you, Credence?"

Credence couldn't believe what he heard. He knew she was a kind lady, but after all he had _done_ …

He stumbled for his words, "I have- I've been, uh, I've been working here for a few weeks. I didn't think I'd be recognized- uh, I've been fine. Just fine. Thank you."

Tina smiled again. "I'm glad you're fine, Credence. I'm sure Jacob's been good to you?"

"Oh, yes. He's been very kind, yes ma'am."

"Good. I'm not surprised."

"I never got to thank you for saving me from that beating. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to save me. You never had to save me. From anything. Thank you."

Tina tilted her head as she remembered everything. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Credence gave Tina the biggest smile he's ever smiled in his life.

"Thank you again, ma'am."

"Tina," she corrected, kindly, "call me Tina." She extended a hand toward him.

Credence reached out and tentatively shook it. "Thank you, Tina."

"You're welcome, Credence."

"Now," Credence's voice took a more professional tone, "were there any pastries you wanted?"

"Oh, yes please!" Tina beamed. "I'll take four of your favorites."

Credence chuckled shyly. "Yes ma'am-" he caught himself. "Yes Tina."

He grabbed four paczkis of different flavors and boxed them up for her. She handed him the money to pay and he passed the box to her before he thanked her again.

Tina smiled at him. "You honestly don't have to keep thanking me. I see how appreciative you are. You're very sweet, Credence, even after all that has happened to you. Stay sweet, okay?"

A light blush spread over Credence's cheeks. "I'll try, Tina."

Tina gave a single nod, happy to hear that.

Newt and Queenie came up behind her then, treat boxes in both of their hands.

Credence looked at Newt and Queenie hesitantly only to be met with soft smiles and kind eyes from both.

"It's nice to see you, Credence," Newt greeted kindly.

"I'm glad to see you're well, honey," Queenie added. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes seemed sad.

Their kindness took Credence aback again, but he returned their smiles. "It's nice to see you as well."

Tina looked at the line wrapped around the store. "We're in the way, we should get going."

Newt nodded in agreement before he looked back at Credence. "Take care, Credence. You should see us again soon. I don't stay away from the city too long anymore." Newt smiled at him again and turned to walk toward the door.

"Bye bye, hon," Queenie spoke affectionately before she followed behind Newt.

Tina lingered a moment and smiled again. "Goodbye Credence." She waved to him.

Credence smiled and waved back at her. He watched as Tina walked out the door and caught up with Newt and Queenie who had waited outside the front window. Newt held his hand out to Tina and their hands clasped together once she was close enough.

Credence's smile grew wider at that sight.

He watched as the trio walked down the street together.

Tina glanced at him one last time through the glass before they passed the window.

/

Later that day when the line had died down Jacob walked over to Credence.

"That group is really nice, huh?"

"I'm sorry?" Credence didn't understand.

"That group that came in together," Jacob clarified for him. "The dark haired lady, the man with the reddish hair, and the pretty blonde. They're in here a lot. Always nice. The lady that talked to you and the man are always together, but the blonde comes in by herself sometimes. She has a beautiful smile. She smiles every time she comes in, but she always looks sad when she leaves. Not sure why." Jacob shrugged. "But, yeah, always nice."

"Yeah," Credence agreed. "They certainly are."

* * *

Notes: I couldn't write this and not include Newt and the Goldstein sisters! Another reason I loved the idea of Credence working at the bakery was so Newt, Tina, and Queenie could visit him and Jacob at the same time.

But, mostly, I wrote this because I just wanted everyone to be nice to Credence because he deserves it. I loved writing Tina here, too. I think she and Credence have a special bond, and I wanted to explore that myself.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
